OWITP/OCD/OAT Hurt And Heal
Rules *Only BrownFamily1108, Kaija the Braixen and Nemolee.exe can edit. *Everyone expect editors can wait 20 minutes before hurting and healing again. *Max Health is 100. *Once a contestant's health hits 0, they're out. Remaining Contestants PeanutEC.png|Peanut - 10 Ring Pose 5-2017.png|Ring - 10 Tomatosr.png|Tomato - 10 Watery.png|Water - 10 ChewingGumPose.png|Gum - 29 Envelopesr.png|Envelope - 10 Street Light Pose.png|Street Light - 10 CyanPoseNew.png|Blue Ball - 12 MintPoseNew.png|Green Ball - 11 Axe 2.png|Axe - 10 Stapler New Pose.png|Stapler - 11 Htwins 24.png|Waffle - 10 46. Glasses.png|Glasses - 10 Basketball-0.png|Basketball - 10 Quarter (BFTC).png|Quarter - 10 New_Cup_Pose.png|Cup - 10 BananaNew.png|Banana - 10 Whiteboard_New_Pose.png|Whiteboard - 10 Microwave (IA).png|Microwave - 10 Shovel 1.png|Shovel - 10 Toilet Paper pose.jpg|Toilet Paper - 10 Swabby New Pose.png|Swabby - 10 ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza - 10 Htwins 13.png|Milk - 11 Normal Pen Pose.png|Black Pen - 10 Cherry OM Pose.png|Cherry - 10 ObjectIslandLollipopPose.png|Lollipop - 10 Potator.png|Potato - 10 Pose-Raisin.png|Raisin - 9 Key (BFOD Pose).png|Key - 10 -21- 8-Ball.png|8-Ball - 10 Hammer (TFFP Pose).png|Hammer - 10 Volleyball Serious Pose.png|Volleyball - 10 Chip by SuperJacob2015.png|Chip - 10 Bowling Ball pose.png|Bowling Ball - 10 139px-Steak.png|Steak - 10 Butter(IB Pose).png|Butter - 10 Boulder (OF Pose).png|Boulder - 10 WOW E New Pose.png|E - 10 WOW Lego New Pose.png|Lego - 10 Dominopose.png|Domino - 10 Lampy Pose.png|Lampy - 10 Vasesr.png|Vase - 10 Netty 2.png|Netty - 10 Remote Poster Pose.png|Remote - 10 Racket Poster Pose.png|Racket - 10 Laptop- like AJ.png|Laptop - 10 TNTBI.png|TNT - 10 Hourglass (AA) Pose.png|Hourglass - 10 Orangeeee.png|Orange - 10 Cookie (BFTC).png|Cookie - 10 Tetris Block-0.png|Tetris Block - 10 Melon (3).png|Watermelon - 10 Hot Sauce.png|Hot Sauce - 10 New plum pose by pddrmanimationpro-d85hhfd.png|Plum - 10 Burrito-0.png|Burrito - 10 BB Posey.png|Beach Ball - 10 Dollar Rig.png|Dollar - 10 Mushroom3.png|Mushroom - 10 Bowling ball by sugarcube1999-d9i8o5e.jpg|Bowling Bally - 10 Paper Puppets Flashlight.png|Flashlight - 10 Candle's pose.png|Candle - 10 GrenadePose.png|Grenade - 10 Flame.PNG|Flame - 10 Pants pose.png|Pants - 10 Green Eraser pose new.png|Green Eraser - 10 Cherry Quartz.png|Jewelry - 11 AI Tree Pose.png|Tree - 10 Toothbrush tooth.png|Toothbrush - 10 Flowery.png|Flowery - 10 Htwins 5.png|Cake - 10 Slipper (2).png|Slipper - 16 IF Flash Drive.png|Flash Drive - 10 Skærmbillede 2013-09-21 kl. 08.58.18.png|Brain - 9 2015Football.png|Football - 11 GlowstickPose.png|Glowstick - 10 Globe idle by xanyleaves-d7dbdlu.png|World - 10 New Lavender Pose.png|Purple Ball - 10 New Magenta Pose.png|Pink Ball - 10 Circle Pose.png|Yellow Ball - 10 Dot-0.png|Black Ball - 10 CO Orange Pose.png|Orange Ball - 5 (Danger!) CO Dark Red Pose.png|Red Ball - 10 CO White Pose.png|White Ball - 10 GrayNew.png|Gray Ball - 10 BrownNew.png|Brown Ball - 10 Dime (TBFDIWP).png|Dime - 13 Lightningsr.png|Lightning - 10 Candysr.png|Candy - 10 Phone_Idle.png|Phone - 10 2015Lemon.png|Lemon - 10 Limey.png|Lime - 10 Waffle iron.png|Waffle Iron - 10 Oven-0.png|Oven - 10 Entity warfield grape juice by uparrowdeviant-da9jwqt.png|Grape Juice - 10 New Extinguisher Pose.png|Extinguisher - 10 Lipstick BOTI.png|Lipstick - 10 Xylophone Pose.png|Xylophone - 10 Higligter Pose ITV.png|Highlighter - 10 -12- Marker.png|Marker - 10 Clock SLOR.png|Clock - 10 Object Omniverse Trophy.png|Trophy - 10 Mirror (3).png|Mirror - 11 Yellow Bubble Wand (Object Variations).png|Bubble Blower - 10 Blue face.png|Blue Face - 10 Purple Door New Pose.png|Door - 11 Zinc pose.png|Zinc - 10 Strawberry ice cream.png|Ice Cream - 10 King pose new.png|King - 10 115px-UmbrellaIdle.png|Umbrella - 10 Arch New Pose.png|Arch - 9 Chess Piece (BFTC).png|Pawn - 10 CrayonPose.png|Crayon - 12 RailroadTracksPose.png|Train Tracks - 10 Lighter (KRC).png|Lighter - 10 Torch.png|Torch - 10 Cheesy Pose ITV.png|Cheese - 10 Forky Pose ITV.png|Fork - 10 Eliminated Contestants Sawbladesr.png|Saw Blade- "MARK MY WORDS, I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" (120th Place) Chain pose.png|Chain- "You are a jerk! I wouldn't have gotten here! This is all your fault!" (119th Place) Category:OWITP Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal